


The Lust of Lions

by lady_of_light



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_light/pseuds/lady_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sansa POV Love and Lust sequel)<br/>Now living peacefully in Casterly Rock Sansa and Tyrion cant get enough of eachother. Until Margarey Shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Forgetting her ladylike manner, Sansa ran down the main hall. It had been an intense sea storm for over a week now. She couldnt wait to bask in the golden Sunshine in the grand marble godswood of Casterly Rock. They had left Kings Landing a month ago, when Queen Daenerys had appointed a new hand. It had been four months since she had lost her maiden head to Tyrion. She smiled just thinking about that night. The intense passion that coursed through her body as he filled her every inch. Seven hells, it had been painful, but she didnt care. In those moments all she cared about was him. They still could scarcely get enough of eachother. Sometimes they spent whole days in bed touching one another. Without Tyrion's knowledge, she had even hired a woman from Chatayas whorehouse to work for her and instruct her in the ways of pleasuring men. Paying her cost a lot, but seeing Tyrion climax made it all worth it. 

They had an intense sexual relationship. Everytime they made love it felt better than the time before. It could be done in so many different ways, with agression and ferocity, with tenderness and soft carresses. So many different positions too. She preferred the one where she was on top, and they would both look into eachothers eyes. She loved the way he tenderly caressed her breasts, making her skin burn, her insides explode, and the flesh between her legs throb and tingle. 

Sometimes, they wouldnt even make love. They would spend hours doing nothing, just talking and enjoying eachothers' company. They loved eachother very much, and they felt like a newly wed couple. Maybe Tyrion had an idea of what they should do tonight. Sansa loved being the lady of Casterly Rock. She could make all the comfortable domestic decisions, the things she had been trained to do. She spent her days doing whatever pleased her. She couldnt wait for the oppurtunity to entertain guests. Margarey and Tommen were coming to visit soon. She had opened up to Margarey about hers and Tyrion new love life, and Margarey had opened up about hers. Tommen, who was only 12 had in fact done the deed. Margarey said that he had became a man, with a mans desires, and she was willing to fulfil them. They enjoyed talking about such things, and they would oftentimes exchange ideas.

Sansa burst through the door, looking over the cliff. The sea breeze of Lannisport flooded around her. She closed her eyes breathing it all in. She removed her grey cloak, her eyes shut tightly. She hadnt been so happy in years. 

***********  
Sansa knelt before the stone weirwood tree and prayed. She prayed for Arya who was now a sell sword. She prayed for Jon in the North, for Bran and Rickon. She prayed for the living and the dead. She mustve knelt there for hours because when her maid, Elyse came to get her she said Tyrion had called her to lunch. She stood, herknees numb. After allowing Elyse to lead the way to a cozy dining room , she sat in the chair opposite Tyrion. He smiled at her, raising his wine goblet. 

"Sansa, my she-wolf. Hows the running of the house?"

"Its good my love," she replied, picking a bunch of grapes.  
She popped one in her mouth, savouring the sweet taste as her teeth broke through the skin. Tyrion was looking at her, his eyes deep with lust. Now that she was aware she continued to eat seductively, savouring every bite. She flicked up her eyelashes, moving her hand to rest on his crotch. His breath hitched.  
"Milord is as hard as our weirwood tree," she said, running her hand alond the seams of the stiff fabric. She smiled and sat back in the chair. Suddenly she felt the urgency to make love to him on the table, but instead thought they would be much more confortable in their chambers. 

She pulled her chair out, and headed towards the door, casually swinging her hips. She loved taunting him. She exited the room, knowing he would follow. 

She heard footsteps behind her, and Tyrion was walking at a very quick pace.  
"Your in a hurry," she teased, smiling at him.  
"Well,vtheres going to be a beautiful woman waiting in my chambers and Im already as hard as could be."  
She laughed and they finally reached their chambers.  
He closed the door, and Sansa walked over to the table. Today Sansa hadnt felt the need for small clothes. They always ended up getting ripped off halfway through the day. He faced her, a lusty smile on his face. She lifted her skirts, and dropped them back down to taunt him. When he reached the table his hands went to the back of her dress, experienced fingers undoing the lacings. She kissed hungrily as he did it, her less experinced fingers undoing his breeches. In seconds they were both naked. They raced to the bed hurriedly, eager to be fulfilled by eachother. They laughed as they flopped on the bed. 

Tyrions butterfly light kissed etched a trail from her ears to her salty wet cunt. Sansa flipped him over, so she was over the top of him. Her loose hair streamed out, and she ran it down Tyrion's torso to his cock. It was extremely hard, standing fully to attention. She kissed the silky skin of the shaft and the skin above his tuft of Golden hair. Tyrion moved back, leaning against the head of the bed. Neither could wait any longer. They both wanted, no needed, eachother now. She positioned herself over him, and sank onto his manhood. He grasped her hips and pushed her down fully. They moved together beautifully, like a dance. It felt so good to feelhim inside her. The entire time they moved they were kissing passionately, savagely, forgetting the world around them. His thumbs pinched her nipples that were stiff under his touch. Sansa could feel his manhood hitting something deep inside of her, till finally he coaxed her into climax. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body, and she arched her back and cried out his name. As her walls grasped his he came as well. They lay back on the bed exhausted. 

Sansa's fingers reached out and carved a line on his chest. She moved her knee between his legs till she made contact with his softened member. He moved his hand, drawing a direct line across her belly to her womanhood. She leaned back, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. It was his play thing to do whatever he felt at will. They lay there themrest of the day, feeding eachother fruit and kniibles for dinner while lounging in bed naked. Sansa lost count of howmany times he sank into her until they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa opened her eyes, the morning light tantalizing her eyelids. She sighed deeply, rolling over to face her husband. She looked at the fleshy white scar etched into his face. He was beautiful in a way. Beautiful to her. She loved him from the tip of his golden curls to the soles of his feet. On his naked body she saw stories. They were like tattoos, a reminder of the battles he'd overcome. She smiled, feeling the urge to kiss each one, trailing her lips across the sensitive skin. She wanted him. She could tell by the hot pressure that blossomed between her legs. But she didnt want to wake him, not yet anyway. Sansa rolled back over, attempting to fall back to sleep, till the drowsiness overcame her, and she did. 

When she awoke, she felt a small hand on her breast.  
"Tyrion!" She groaned, and rolled over.   
She faced him, and he had a grin on his face. She smiled back, abd suddenly he started tickling her. She gasped and laughed gulping for air. She saw his face come over hers, and he was laughing. She escaped his grasp, hopping off the bed whilst grasping the bed sheet to cover herself. She hated being tickled. She ran playfully to the otherside of the room with him following closely behind. She ducked behind chairs and tables, barely clutching the sheet to her chest as he threatened her. 

Suddenly she tripped over a book on the floor, and fell to the carpet laughing. Tyrion was on her, and wrestled the sheet off her. She braced herself for more as he continued to tickle her, and they were both in fits of laughter. 

Suddenly his face turned serious, and he looked deep into her eyes of ice that melted beneath his gaze. He gently leaned over a kissed her lips. She kissed him back softly, carressing his shoulder blades. Her fingers trailed down to the delicate curve of his back, lingering on his vertebrae. H e knelt between her legs, his beautifully small fingers grazing the curve of her womanly hips. He kissed her breasts lightly, so lightly she felt like she had imaguned it.

His lips trailed along her prominent collarbones, tasting the salty sweet skin. She closed her eyes, revelling in his feather light touches, breathing deeply to slow down time. 

He positioned himself over her, easing into her. He filled her in a way noone else could. Not just with his cock, but with his love, his trust, his compassion. It made her feel whole, complete. 

He made love to her with such tenderness she felt like weeping. He savoured her body, being patient, tender and gentle. After he had finished inside, he lay by her side, holding her hand.

She lay her head on his chest, her ear pressed to the warm skin. She could hear his heart, fluutering like a moth in his ribcage.   
"I can hear your heart beat, my love,"   
She whispered, trailing her finger along the intricate curve of his chin.  
"It beats for you,"  
He whispered, kissing her lips with such beautiful tenderness once more.

**************  
Sansa called for the bath to be heated, and while they waited, they sat on the bed, kissing. He lips built up pressure, and he slid his tongue into the crevasse of her mouth. They danced with eagerness,Sansa biting gently down on his lip. When the bath was heated, the slid into the scolding hotwater.

They stayed locked in an embrace , Sansa head remaining on his chest. He leaned against the wall as she sponged his chest with great care.

They let the steam envelope them, watch them as they gently explored and admired eachother's bodies. When Sansa felt his hardeness against her thigh, she turned to face him, her fingers skimming his shoulders. Easing herself onto his member they danced again. The beautiful dance of love, pleasure and creation.

Her inner walls grasped the silky skin of his manhood, causing a delicious friction. She loved the feeling of him entering her, dwelling inside her. The entire time they hadnt said a word, not daring to break the spell. Even when their bodies came together, the only whispered eachothers' names before collapsing again, letting the mists swallow them. 

After what seemedclike hours, they arose to to their duties as the Lord and Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Margarey!"   
Sansa called, embracing her. They kissed eachothers cheeks, laughing. Margarey hadnt changed much, in fact she looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a blue gown embroidered with Golden Roses. Despite the fact that Margarey was technically a Baratheon by law, she still held much pride for the Tyrell House. Her and Tommen moved between High Garden, Storm's End, and Kings Landing with their servants. 

Tommen stood by Margarey's side. He had grown almost into a man, with a flurty of blonde stubble peppered across his cheeks. His voice had deepened, and he stood taller than Margarey. He had matured quickly for a twelve-going-on-thirteen year old. The war of the five kings and the dragon queen and caused a generation of children to grow up in a much shorter time then they should of.   
"Hello Tommen, how are you?"   
Sansa asked, smiling at him.   
"Very good milady, where is my uncle? "  
"He should be coming down from his study now. I'm so glad you two have come down to Casterly Rock!"

She heard small footsteps behind her as Tyrion came down into the courtyard.   
"Nephew! " Tyrion called, a large grin across his face. They embraced eachother, and smiled. It almost brought a tear to Sansa's eye.   
"Come Margarey, let the men talk. I will show you to your chambers, " Sansa said, with a welcoming smile on her face. She loved having another women there. A women like HER. 

They walked through the twisting hallways, past the Lion's mouth and up several flights of Stairs.  
"So, anything new happening between the sheets Lady Sansa?"Margarey said slyly, cocking her head to one side, her doe eyes hiding a secret glimmer.   
"Making love can extend past the bed sheets Lady Margarey..." she lowered her voice despite the fact that no-one was there to hear.   
"It can go in the bath, on the table, on the floor. Even in the godswood. "   
Margarey laughed musically. Yet it sounded mechanical.   
"Seems like you have quite the love life Sansa. Tommen is much more... inexperienced. But he's getting there. He's not the boy who plays with Kittens anymore."

She linked her arm in Sansa's, and they walked into the chambers. They had been thoroughly cleaned, and Sansa had overseen the finishing touches. The room hadn't been used in years. Not since Cersei had been there anyway. Cersei had been dead a while.   
"Well I do hope it fits your needs. "  
"Indeed it does Sansa. Thankyou very much"

**************  
Margarey was settled, but Sansa was nervous. She paced her chambers nervously. Her moon blood was 4 days late. (Its just the stress, I'm sure you arent pregnant) she reassured herself. But Sansa wasnt sure. How many times had his seed been planted in her womb? Maybe one had decided to take root. Sansa wanted to have a child. Just not now. She and Tyrion had only been having sex for a few months, and she wanted to spend a few more months with him alone, if not years.

She considered Trying moontea, but the concept frightened her. She sat on the bed, sighing with frustration. Gods this was infuriating. Neither of them were ready to have children yet. She'd have to wait a while till she could confirm. She wasnt going to tell Margarey or anyone. She would wait to tell Tyrion at the right moment. She just prayed the mother would block her womb for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, im really sorry i havent posted in a while, ive been extremely busy and stressed

They all met up again later in the dining room. Tommen and Tyrion were discussing state matters, and Sansa and Margarey were discussing homely matters. 

"So, uh, Tommen and Margarey. How come you havent officially moved to Storm's End yet?" Sansa asked. The question had been plaguing her all day. Wouldn't it be simpler to remain at one house?

"Lady Margarey would miss her family. She does everytime we go to Storm's End. That is why we only stay a few months," replied Tommen.  
Just as Sansa expected Margarey had him wrapped around her little finger. Margarey was an expert manipulator, but Sansa was to. She had learned from the best. 

They supped for a long time, and drunk the wine from the Arbor. They even began to play a drinking game, and needless to say Sansa did not win. But Sansa did notice a twinkle in Margarey's eye. She was scheming. She was plotting something. Sansa just shook her head. She was annoyed by how paranoid she was acting. Margarey was her BEST friend. Behind Tyrion of course. They continued to drink warily, until Sansa made them all go to bed. She wasnt used to gettin drunk, and her head was swimming and clouded by wine. 

Her and Tyrion walked to their room. If you could call it that. Sansa did her best to contain her lady-like composure, but Tyrion had a sway in his waddle. Podrick escorted them in, and dimissed himself. They sat on the chaise giggling, and drunkenly kissing one another. She savoured the taste of the Arbor Gold on his lips, his warm tongue meeting hers. The flesh between her legs tingled with anticipation. She leaned over, pushing him down. They both fell unceremoniously to the ground, giggling harder. Tyrion lay beneath her, and as she sat on his hips she could feel his unmistakable hardeness. 

Tyrion flipped her over so she lay beneath him. He pushed up her dress to her waist. Sansa quickly slipped it over her head, and he discarded of her smallclothes. Her body was hot and numb, and screaming for his cock to fill her. Tyrion attempted to untie his breeches but only knotted them further, until Sansa began to do it herself. When they were both finally naked he slammed into her. His thrusts hit something deep inside of her. She groaned beneath him as he filled her, thrusting so quickly it felt like strange. She could hear him slapping against her, grunting in frustration. She looked up at him and he had his eyes closed, screwed tight. He held her hips, pulling them to her again and again. Finally he erupted, letting off his seed inside her. She felt a particular heaviness inside her, and Tyrion fell off her. In a matter of seconds he was asleep.

She covered him in a grey woolen blanket, and swayed her way to bed, pulling back the thick comforter. She fell on the bed and fell straight into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Im sorry for not posting in ages. Please leave a comment about what you think, and i hope you enjoy!

"Dont you think that Margarey should stay with Tommen at Storm's End, instead of them moving in between there and High Garden?"  
Sansa asked crossing her legs as she leaned against the table.  
"I mean, a lady's duty is to her lord."  
Tyrion looked up at her, his mismatched eyes finding her own.  
"The Tyrells have always been ruled by the women. Margarey knows how to get what she wants, and she obviously doesnt want to be seperated from her family," Tyrion replird, his eyes returning to the Old tome book of dragons upon his lap.  
"Maybe you should talk to Tommen, Tyrion. The common folk will ridicule him, and take him for an idiot if he doesnt remain in his seat in Storm's End, and if he lets himself be ruled by a Tyrell woman"  
"Sansa it iant my place to say. Besides I think Tommen enjoys Margarey's cunt far too much." Sansa felt an intense rage overcoming her.  
"So you would have your nephew fail?! Tyrion, dont you see the bigger picture? We cant risk another war, or the baratheon's house being overtaken! Look at the Casterlys! We sit in their house now, while their species is extinct!"  
"Sansa, you are getting to far ahead of yourself! If Margarey wants to stay with her family, and Tommen agrees, well that is their business! Now, you are gettig far ahead of yourself, Lady Lannister! You do not understand State Craft. Your sole duty is to bring forth an heir an tend to the domestic tasks of the house!" Tyrion stared at her, his eyes hard and angry, his face red and enraged. Sansa's face fell, and her steely blue eyes dissolved for a second into fog.  
"Sansa, i didn't mean it like that. You are..."  
"If thats all i am to you, you can go find another person to love, another whore to fuck! Or better yet, go get Margarey seeing as your so willing to defend her!"  
Sansa grabbed a robe of the hook, her feet loudly slapping againat the tiles as she marched out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, not looking back. She knew he would be standing dumbfounded in the same position. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling as she turned a corner. She leaned against the wall crying. She was wrong, but so was he. And she was to proud and angry to go back to his loving arms right now. She curled up in a ball, tucking her knees under her chin. She rocked backwards and forwards, quitely whispering The Bear and Maiden Fair to herseld through the shroud of stupid tears. Why had he said that to her? Did he believe it himself? Was that all she was to him, Cattle for breeding his heir? A whore to fuck when he was bored? She hated him. But she hated him because she loved him, and she would go back to him eventually. Maybe she should tell him about her moonblood which had failed to make an appearance? But no, it was too soon to tell. Maybe she was just... irregular. Two months irregular. Sansa was so confused. Her tears blurred her vision as she stumbled along the corridors to a nearby spare room. She crawled onto the bed and under the covers, crying. Why was she doing this? It was such a stupid arguement. But Tyrion had made Sansa feel worthless. He made her doubt his love for her. Is that all she was to him. Sansa held her stomach, imagining the baby who could be growing inside her. Tyrion was a part of her. As the tears streamed down her face she sobbed into her pillow, the unfamiliar smell doin little to comfort her. And as the darkness surrounded her she fell asleep.

*********************

Sansa hadnt seen Tyrion that morning,She'd gone to their room hoping he would e there, but all she found was an unmade bed. She looked through the endless corridors, finding nothing, and losing everything, including her sense of direction. After managing to find her way back to the main hall, she whirled around blindly, and called out his name.  
"Tyrion, Tyrion! Where are you?"  
Absent mindley bumping her way into her maid Elyse, she asked her. Elyse's eyes shifted to the left around, and she looked away mumbling ,  
"No milady."  
Sansa found herself wondering the halls again, until she found herself climbing the stairs in the eastern tower. The Stairs seemed to go on forever, as she tired quickly. She hear a moan from a near door, and a hushed whisper, followed by Margarey's giggle. Sansa smiled to herself. How typical of Margarey to be enjoying a secret rendevous with her lord husband in the morning, as she quietly passed the door, not wanting to disrupt them, she heard it. Tyrion's voice. She gasped, her eyes wide with shock and confusion, and she thrust open the door. Tyrion sat upon the bed, with Margarey in his lap. They were both naked and he was expertly sucking her breasts as he thrusted incand out of her. As soon as they saw her the stopped, a look of alarm on their faces. Sansa backed away from the door, shocked and ran down the stairs. She could her him calling out her name., and she tripped onto the floor, rolling downcthe stairs. Dizzily and in pain, she got up and fumbled for the wall. Suddenly she felt the familiar wetness of blood between her legs. She sighed in relief at not having to deliver the monsters baby. But it wasnt right. It wasnt right. There was so much blood pouring put of her, and she saw a fuzzy image before her eyes before she was swallowed by the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa was thrusted out of the darkness as the maidss carried her into a room. She faintly heard voices, calling for the maester. She felt something disturbing stir within her. She could feel it ripping and tearing at her insides, and between her legs dripping with blood. So much blood.

She tried to straighten up but her body was stiff and her stomach was aching from her fall. She was confused, what was wrong? She sensed people around her as hrr eyes remained closed, amd she felt hands moving her around. She heard so many different things. But all she could think about was Tyrion. Tyrion and his bitter betrayal. Tyrion. 

*****************

 

Sansa awoke from a hazy darkness. She felt raw and shredded apart, and she pried her concrete eyelids open. Above her, she saw the face of Maester Korcan. His chain hung over her face, and his bushed eyebrows creased his forehead as he noticed her awake.   
"Lady Sansa!"   
He said, his raspy voice edged with shock.  
"What happened?"  
Sansa croaked in confusion.   
"Hush now milady. You should remember soon, you didnt hit your head. Just try to get some sleep."  
Sansa feebly nodded, turning over. She felt the dull ache in her stomach once again.

As her mind almost slipped back into sleep, her memory returned to her. Tyrion. Tyrion. The one shr lovec, fucking another. She had no time to weep and cry at her feeling of lonliness as the milk of the poppy dragged her back into its painless twilight. 

*****************  
As her adjusted to the light of day, Sansa realized she was back in her chamber. But it was different there was no signs of Tyrion's presence. No piles of books, no drawers, no clothes. He'd abandoned her. A maid named Ria sat beside the bed, sewing.

"Morning milady."  
She whispered, smiling.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
Sansa's heart sank, and tears sprang to her eyes. Her breath hitched, and she looked away.  
She felt Ria's hand on her arm, attempting to comfort her. She felt something inside her smash and break into a million pieces.  
"Why would he do it?" She screamed to no one in particular. She turned her head and looked at the pretty black haired maid, her eyes full of despair.  
"Ria, how long have i been asleep for?   
"Lady Sansa, you were asleep for 4 days after you fell down the stairs. You had lost alot of blood."  
Sansa shook her head confused.  
"What did i lose the blood from?" 

"Milady, you lost your baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please leave a comment below about what you think.

Sansa found nothing to do with her time except sleep and mourn. She cried for the loss of her child, and the loss of her husbands love, till her eyes could no longer produce tears. She lay on her side at night, wishing for the other side of the bed to be warm, to feel the presence of her husband, od his softly beating heart in the misdst of the darkness to comfort her. Sansa for years hadnt given her heart to anyone. She was afraid of it being broken again. But Sansa had always been a hopeless romantic, and she could not control her heart. 

Her child, which she had been terrified of having, filled her with a desperate sadness. She had lost what Cersei had once called "the only person you should love"." She had lost a piece of her and a memory of her love. The castle was dormant. People drifted by like ghosts, avoiding her. No one was her comfort. Not Margarey, Not Tommen, and Not Tyrion. 

His absence is what both hardened her heart and weakened it . She longed for him and hated him. But she was lost, like a wolf that strays from the pack. 

************

Tyrion finally came after a week. Sansa lay huddled under the thick covers, her body somehow aching from her brokeness within. She didnt hear him, she was oblivious to the outside world, but as she emerged from the covers, she saw his face, as he sat beside her bed. 

"Tyrion?"  
She croaked, her sleeping eyes recognising him briefly

His small hand reached for her. She hit it away, her face angry.   
"Don't you dare touch me. Especially after you touched that whore."  
She turned away from him, tears streaking down her face.   
"Sansa. Im sorry for the pain I caused you. And im sorry that we lost our child,"   
Tyrion whispered, looking down ashamed. 

Sansa broke. Her cries erupted and she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Tyrion reached for her. He held her tightly, and she scratched at him and sobbed and begged him to leave but he wouldnt. His arms cradled her body. And she was angrily crying, the tears of a mother. 

"Why didnt you tell me Sansa? That we were going to have a child?"   
He whispered, his lips against her ear.   
"I wasnt sure."   
She tried to squirm out if his embrace, but her stomach muscles were weak.   
"Why Tyrion? Was i not good enough for you?!"  
Sansa cried out, wrenching his hand off her waist.   
"I gave myself to you! Every inch of myself. And you threw it away!"   
Her body racked with sobs, and her voice wavered and broke.   
"Sansa...please. I know what I did was wrong. And I know you will probably never forgive me. But my dear sister Cersei always used to say that my cock does more of my thinking. I was angry at you for undermining me, and I did something that couldve ruined my life. Margarey was there and she said all the right things. And then... things escalated,"  
Tyrion said, his voice soft.   
"Im so deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me,"  
Tyrion hopped of the bed and walked out of the room. He looked back at her, his hea turning, and his eyes hezvy with sadness. But she had already turned away.


End file.
